


Lingering Darkness

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Gen, Mentions of Murder, Tetch Virus, mentions of abuse, season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: It's always been gnawing at the back of Lee's mind, could she take a life?





	Lingering Darkness

Lee held the small vial up to the light. She stared at it as if waiting to notice something different about it, but from the outside it was just blood. The blood of a poor young girl who had been molested and tortured by her brother, who died tragically. A small part of her blamed herself for Alice Tetch dying, she felt they could have done more to protect her from her brother, she could have done more to protect her from Jervis. She sighed as she stroked her thumb against the glass, she’d seen what the virus did to people, had heard what it caused.

Something slamming against metal startled her making her jump, she nearly dropped the vial until regaining her grip on it. She quickly turned in her seat to see Ed leaning back against her office door, grinning. “Boo.” 

“Don’t be such an ass, I nearly dropped this because of you.” She chastised as she glared at him.

Ed hummed to himself as he made his way over to her desk taking a seat on the other side of it, he leaned across the metal table looking between her and the vial.

“Be a shame if you broke it, got just the tiniest drop of the blood on your skin…..Aren’t you even the tiniest bit curious?”

“Let’s see do I want to make my co-workers hate me more by becoming a frothing lunatic, no thanks.” She responded as she carefully placed the vial back into its metal casing.

Ed rolled his eyes, he leaned back in his seat folding his hands atop his stomach. “They lost respect for you the second Jimbo dropped you.”

She felt an urge to tell him he was wrong, to tell him that she still had respect from her co-workers, but she knew she didn’t. Jim dropped in every now and again to have awkward forced conversations with her, sometimes those conversations ended with him trying to talk her into seeking help. Bullock and Barnes looked at her as if she were a total lost cause, she knew that Ed being here now wasn’t helping her stay in their good graces.

“Was there something you wanted?”

“Can’t a friend just visit a friend?”

“Since when are we friends?”

For a fleeting moment he looked genuinely hurt by her question, but soon the smile was back on his face. 

“You are dating my best friend, I figure to some degree that makes us friends….Besides I think we have some things in common.” 

“Like what?”

He leaned forward across the table as if he had an incredible secret for her. “I see a darkness in you Lee, the same one I saw in myself for years….Don’t you ever want to let it out?”

“I’m nothing like you.” She responded feeling nearly offended.

He stared at her, studying her, and she felt vulnerable. She felt for a moment that this severely unstable man could see her inner thoughts, could read that many times she wondered what it would be like to kill somebody, to kill a number of people who did terrible things. 

He grinned as if pinpointing just what he wanted in her expression, he poked his gloved index finger against her forehead, she smacked his hand away. 

“You have considered it, haven’t you?”

“I haven’t.”

“Trust me once you kill somebody, it sets you free. You would make one Hell of a killer.” There was a sort of glee in his voice that made her shiver.

His words and her own straying thoughts haunted her for the rest of her shift.


End file.
